I Just Had To Make Sure You Were Okay
by darkgirl3
Summary: After the events of Black light party Aiden goes to check on Lydia because he has to know how his girl is. Even if she keeps saying he's the bad guy not just bad boy he has to make sure she is okay. January 2017 wrote Enjoy.


**I don't own anything if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: I got this idea after seeing the black light party episode. I thought it would have been a great add on if Aiden had gone there once it was over. Wish that Ethan had gone to see Danny too, but this is about Lydia and Aiden.**

 **Title: I Just Had To Make Sure You Were Okay**

 **Characters: Aiden/Lydia**

 **Summary: After the events of Black light party Aiden goes to check on Lydia because he has to know how his girl is. Even if she keeps saying he's the bad guy not just bad boy he has to make sure she is okay. January 2017 wrote Enjoy.**

Lydia was lying on her bed trying to keep her self warm. She'd told Danny that he could go that she'd be fine. All she wanted to do was go to bed and maybe not have nightmares about the awful things that came out of the dark. She didn't want to close her eyes though and every time she about dozed off she'd force herself to stay awake. She was so exhausted and knew she couldn't stay awake much longer. It was getting brighter out and when she looked at the clock on her nightstand it was after nine.

She had been learning to be stronger lately so she wouldn't need to turn to anyone for support. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress like she used to be. Right now though, she wanted someone to tell her it was going to be okay. It was Saturday so all of her friends were probably sleeping after the black light party.

She was trying to be strong and not pick up her phone to call Aiden. She had told him he was the bad guy not just the bad boy, but he'd came to her rescue. He had held her using the heater on the wall and his own body heat to warm her again. She'd felt like she'd been lying in ice water for days. She felt like crap too for being a bitch to him yet again.

She didn't know why she couldn't just stop tormenting him and give in. It would make a lot of things easier between them. It had actually made her heart ache when he'd said he deserved everything she said. She just wanted to show him he didn't have to do what he had in the passed anymore.

Almost dying had changed him some, but what had really made her want to give him a try was the night of the lunar eclipse. Even though at first he'd gone to kill Derek with Kali when he'd seen her there she saw the look he'd had. He had stood up to Kali too, taking a stand against the alpha bitch.

Lydia couldn't keep her eyes open anymore after being awake for over twenty-four hours. She clutched to the stuffed wolf she had hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep. She'd found the wolf lying on her pillow when she'd come home to change before going to the party. She knew who had given it to her. It wasn't hard to figure out, but the note had also given it away. It had been in Aiden's hand writing asking her to not give up on him.

He was the only person that got her this deep down. She'd never felt this many emotions and need to help change him to another person. She wanted to throttle him some times others she just wanted to kiss him. She struggled so much because she loved him even more than she'd loved Jackson. She couldn't fight sleep anymore and drifted off breathing in the scent of the stuffed wolf wishing it was a certain brown/blue eyed werewolf.

 **~LA LA LA~**

It had taken some convincing for Aiden to get out of Derek's loft after he'd been marked by the evil ninja looking guys. Ethan wanted him to stay and he had pulled the big brother card, something he hardly did these days, so he hadn't been able to leave til now. It had been two hours since he'd handed Lydia off to Danny so she would be safe.

He'd done the best he could to get her warm again, but he knew how cold she'd been. He had been the same way after he'd gotten marked and he didn't know how quick she could heal being a banshee. Danny had called Ethan letting them know Lydia had refused to let him stay, but that her mom was home.

Aiden could easily sneak into her bedroom window he'd done it so many times in the passed. He sometimes went there just to watch her sleep. Ethan had teased him like hell too for what he did saying they really were twins. He was doing what he'd done with Danny back when they were with the Alpha pack. He knew that Lydia had a hard time looking over his past, but he was trying to change. So instead of using the window he pushed the doorbell hoping that Lydia's mom was still home.

"Aiden, this is a surprise," Lydia's mom said when she opened the door. She knew that her student didn't use the door. She'd caught him many times in the past, but she hadn't said anything. Lydia had seemed happy and she didn't worry as much about her daughter. She hadn't been a fan of Jackson or the way he'd treated her daughter. "Lydia is in her room; she's been a sleep for a little while,"

"Can I just see her? I won't wake her up I promise," he was glad she was sleeping after what had happened. He just wanted to make sure she didn't wake up alone or if she had nightmares he'd be there to wake her up.

"Go ahead up, Aiden, I'm glad that you used the door this time," she said opening the door wider to let him in. "You're welcome to use it in the future too, you're good for her. She seems happy when you're around, Aiden. Please don't break her heart; she's finally getting over Jackson leaving like he did." She loved her daughter and just wanted her to be happy.

Aiden tried to avoid talking to Lydia's mom even in class because he didn't know what to say to her. How exactly could he explain what he was or anything about his life? He didn't want to hurt Lydia, but it seemed like whatever he did it came back to bite him in the ass. "She's a wonderful person that has a big heart. I don't think I would have gotten through a rough time a while back without her." he knew it wasn't a lie, Lydia had saved his life, Ethan's too and he would forever be in her debt for that.

She smiled at Aiden, "You know where her room is. I have to go do a few things that I wish I could put off. You can stay as long as you like, I already made some food for when she wakes up," She'd made her daughter's favorite food so when she woke up she would have something she liked. She worried about Lydia for a long time after she'd almost been killed. It was then that she had started noticing Aiden watching over her daughter. "Does she know you watch over her at night?"

Aiden was surprised because he thought he'd gotten in and out without her ever seeing. Lydia didn't even know the nights he'd stayed up watching her sleep after what Jennifer Blake had done. It had literally scared him making him realize he really did care for her. "No, I didn't know if she really liked me then, I didn't want her to think I was a stalker," it was half the truth again, because he hadn't known if he could break away from the pack like Ethan wanted them to do to follow something he didn't know if it was real.

"I think it was nice of you and tell her how you feel, don't dance around it or you won't get anywhere," she said before excusing herself heading out the door knowing Lydia would be okay with Aiden there.

Aiden sighed closing the door, "You're daughter is also stubborn and can cut anyone down with just words," he said after she'd done left the house. "But I'm completely in love with her so much that it hurts," he moved away from the door going upstairs. He wasn't going to leave until she forced him, even then he'd come back once she was sleeping again. He made the choice when he'd held onto her trying to get her warm. He'd do anything for her to forgive him because he couldn't take her hating him anymore.

 **~LA LA LA~**

Lydia wasn't feeling cold anymore when she woke up; she was almost sweating she felt so warm. It was a welcomed relief from the freezing ice block she'd felt when she had fallen asleep. It wasn't until she finally opened her eyes she saw why she was overly warm. She didn't need to move or look behind her to know who the arm that was wrapped around her belonged to.

She'd woken up this way many times in the past. She didn't want to move because then she'd have to deal with reality. She just wanted to live like this for as long as she could get away with it. It confused her so many times because she knew the truth, but she also felt safe wrapped in Aiden's arms. It hadn't always been sex in coach's office or other places at school. He tried to hide his heart, but she could always find a way to bring it out in him. It was only for small moments in the past, but lately, he showed he did have a beating heart.

Aiden knew she was awake, but he didn't want to say anything either. He didn't want her to bitch at him for coming here to check on her. He didn't know how to stay away from her anymore. He wanted to be the good guy, Ethan got forgiveness from Danny. He didn't know why she couldn't do the same for him. He wanted a chance to be redeemed before he was doomed to spend his life alone. All the stuff he'd done he figured he was going to spend eternity in hell as it was.

He'd found her shivering under the two comforters and got into the bed using his own body heat to get her warm. He didn't want her to get sick because of what happened to them. He could hear her heart beat and the worry that her body was putting off was easy to sense. "I know you're awake, Lydia," he spoke.

"I knew you would if you were awake," She said back before giving in and turning over so she was facing him. "You know my mom is downstairs, she finds out you're in here she's going to have a duck," she was trying to put her guard up so it wouldn't hurt as much when he left because she made him go.

"You're mom's the one that let me in, I used the front door," he turned his face into her hand as she ran it over his jaw. It happened every time he let his guard down and when she forced him to go it cut him like a knife. It hurt worse than having his neck broken by Jennifer weeks ago. "She said I could stay, I think she likes me," he smiled not telling Lydia just what her mom had said. It was better she didn't know right now and he wasn't about to bring her ex up. It would end up going to the reason he'd started seeing her.

"You using a door, I wish I could have saw it," she smiled because it wasn't a jab to make him feel guilty; she was truly surprised that he'd finally listened. "If you're in my room and she's left then you really are liked," She knew that besides Stiles no other guy had gotten in her room unless she snuck them in. "I don't want to fight, I don't have the energy to do our usual dance, I just want to lay here," she just wanted to feel safe when hours before she'd felt scared and all alone.

"I don't want to fight either, I just had to make sure you were ok," Aiden replied moving his hand over her side. He could feel the scares from where Peter had attacked her. He wished he could have protected her earlier that morning. "When we found you I got scared, you can't heal like we do and I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want to hand you over to Danny, but I didn't want you there with those things either," he hated she had gotten hurt. He never wanted to see her hurt, but somehow he was the one that did it by just being what he was.

Lydia closed her eyes laying her head on his other arm. She wished that it could be like this, like they were at this moment forever. "I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with you," she was trying to stay awake again, "Thank you," she added before letting sleep take her since she'd only gotten maybe an hour sleep before she'd woken up. She knew she wasn't going to wake up alone and Aiden would wake her if she started having a nightmare. She felt at peace which she hadn't felt in a while fighting with her own self over what she wanted.

Aiden let her go back to sleep, she needed the rest and he would watch over her like he always did. "I love you, Lydia Martin," he knew she wasn't going to hear him as her heart steadied out again. He'd tell her one day when she was awake, but he didn't know when that would be. He just hoped that she didn't stomp on his heart even more before then.

He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head before he drifted off to sleep too. He was going to need it if he was going to be sticking around. When Lydia wanted to she could fight and it wasn't a battle with fists, but words. He loved listening to her argue until it went on the list of things he did wrong. He still took it though because there were those times he thought maybe if holding a woman like Lydia in his arms was heaven; he might find a way to be redeemed. He might not end up in hell after all. She had to be his angel, his saving grace, because he was still part human.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
